


Wouldn't it be Nice?

by afrikate



Series: Pet Sounds [2]
Category: Popslash
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrikate/pseuds/afrikate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't it be Nice?

**Author's Note:**

> Second in an unfinished (and never-to-be-finished) series.

When they woke up, it was still early, or late, and Nick was pretty sure what was coming. Chris was quiet to his left, head pillowed on his shoulder, while to his right Justin was tangled up in the sheets, but still touching him. If nothing else, Nick figured that was a good sign.

He knew he should say something, opened his mouth to do so, and closed it again, unsure what to say, how to explain. He opened his mouth again, determined, when Chris started singing.

"I may not always love you, but long as there are stars above you..."

Beside him, Justin made a questioning sound, but Nick eased, smiled a little, and joined in on, "If you should ever leave me..." Then, softly, hesitantly, Justin joined in the second time through the chorus. Nick stiffened again, tense between them, but started relaxing as Justin kept singing, took the harmony, blended into Chris' melody. The three of them, following Chris' lead, made it through the rest of the song. At the end, Justin slipped out of his sheets enough to prop himself up on Nick's chest. Chris turned over to watch, as Justin began to run curious fingers over Nick's face, then softly started, "Wouldn't it be nice..."

* * *

There was quiet as the last note faded, each seemed to concentrate just on breathing. It was Justin who broke the silence. He still leant against Nick's chest, and now he inquired quietly, almost diffidently, "You sing together a lot?"

Nick looked up at him. "When we have a fight."

"I've never heard you, you two, before. It's private? There's so much I don't know about you two..."

It was, Nick thought, as good an opening as any. "I was trying to give you time."

"I know Chris." Just held up a hand to forestall the obvious rejoinder. "I know Chris and, yeah, this is knowing him in a different way. But I know him." Pause, and limpid blue eyes were seeing things Nick would rather hide. "I want to know you."

"You don't like me." It was simple and honest, nothing that Nick had meant to say.

"I've never been your favorite person either." Justin shrugged, and it seemed to be the reason his hand slid to Nick's neck. "But you. Chris loves you. And. I'd like to see that. Know that. So you should stay. Stick around. It—"

And there was Chris, turning Nick's head, catching his eyes. "It can't work, otherwise."

Nick looked for a long time into Chris' eyes, searching, and when he looked away he'd let something go.

"All right," he said.

It was Justin who pushed, and he knew that was a prelude. "All right, what."

"I won't— I'll stop backing off."

"And let me in?"

It was a lot to ask. Nick considered. "You'll have to push. I won't always like it."

Chris caught his eyes again. "Prop the door open, kid."

Nick nodded. "I can do that."

Justin smiled, and his hand slipped up to cup Nick's cheek. "It'll do." His kiss was sweet on Nick's tongue.


End file.
